Chokehold
by CHLAMEISNA
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a vampire. One night, while he's out with his friends, he finds the best slave he thinks he could own. Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Chandler Warnings: dark fic, violence, angst, m/m sex, non-con, dom/sub.
1. Prologue

A/N : So...my 5th story! :D Yay!

* * *

**Prologue**

Georges had been pacing up and down the long corridor for the last 10 minutes. Even if he was 65 years old, the white haired man was in really good shape. The fact that the house of his boss was really impressive – well, it was more a mansion – helped very much. Every day, as the butler, he had to cover almost all the rooms to make sure everything was clean and perfect for his owner, a vampire of about 350 years old. Well, Georges didn't know exactly his boss's age, but he knew he was born somewhere during the 17th century.

The vampire, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was a tall man who looked like he was about 17 years old. He had a dark brunette hair and blue eyes. He liked to dress in black and wear makeup to accentuate the blue of his eyes. He was very important in the vampires' world. He was a member of a committee that was took care of making sure the rules and laws of their world were applied correctly. In general, the humans didn't know that vampires existed, and it had to stay that way.

Georges didn't count the number of times he went past the door of the vampire's bedroom, but each time, he was still hearing moans of pleasure and other muffled sounds coming from the other side. He knew he had to go talk to him, but he didn't think that it was the best moment to interrupt whatever was happening in there. But after a few minutes, it was suddenly quiet.

"Georges, stop pacing the corridor and come in,' a voice proposed, from the other side of the closed door, surprising the old man.

Hesitantly, the majordomo decided to do as he was told, and opened the door. It took him a few seconds to get used to the darkness and be able to see clearly. Kurt was by the window, wearing a black bathrobe.

"Hey, Georgy, how are you doing?" another voice said, coming from the bathroom.

"Very good, Chandler, thank you.." the old man answered, shyly. Even if he was used to witness the sex life of his boss, he was always a bit uncomfortable in that kind of situation.

Chandler was a vampire too and he was really kind for his species. He was smaller than Kurt, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was smiling almost the entier time and Georges sometimes called him 'Sunshine' because of that.

"And how are you?" the old man added, wishing a second after he finished his sentence that he didn't ask. Knowing his boss and the sounds he heard a few minutes ago, he was pretty sure that Chandler was doing really good.

"Good... Hum... Kurt.. Can I take a shower?' the vampire asked, showing up, naked, in the bathroom's door frame.

"Yea, of course... You know the place..." Kurt said, approaching the butler. "What's going on, Georges?"

'I have to go, I need go to see one of my friends in town... I'll be back tomorrow," the old man began, looking for something in his vest's pocket. "And you received this message, Sir. It's from Kevin," he added, handing a piece of paper to the vampire.

"Thank you... See you tomorrow then."

Georges nodded and got out of his boss's bedroom. Kurt looked at the message and put it on the night stand. He walked to the bathroom and gave a quick glance at Chandler.

"Are you still up for a hunt tonight?" he asked, licking at his lips. He really liked the sight he had right now; his friend's sexy body glistening with the water.

"Of course I am!"

"Good... I am going to call Sebastian and Nick and tell them that we'll meet them at The Black Shadow in one hour," Kurt informed, grabbing his cell phone from the nightsstand.

"Works for me!" Chandler said, turning off the shower.

"That's going to be great, I'm so fucking thirsty!"

* * *

About one hour later, Kurt and Chandler were entering into a bar called The Black Shadow. It was a place where vampires were used to hanging out together. Sometimes, humans came in by curiosity and were finished by having their blood sucked at the end of the night. Usually, vampires didn't kill humans; they only used them for their blood and for sex. They drank their blood and had sex with them until they passed out, letting them waking up a few hours later, sore, alone and without knowing what happened. Of course, from time to time, there were vampires who had real pleasure by torturing and killing humans. But because of the public's opinion, they were doing it behind closed doors and in secret. It was also possible for vampires to have a human as a slave. But taking care of a human's needs was an important responsibility, so only a few vampires, usually the older ones and the most experienced ones were able to be in change of one or several slaves.

The moment they stepped it, men and women were already around then. Kurt was really handsome and he was well known to be a god in bed. So vampires of both genders were wishing they could have the rest of the night with him. But he wasn't the kind of man who slept with a different person each night; he was really steady, having always the same few partners. Chandler was one of then, and with him, it was different. They were really close, but without being exclusive. Even if Kurt had a thing for young men, he had nothing against spending time with women as well. Scarlet, a beautiful girl with red hair was hir best friend, but also sometimes his lover.

"Hey, Kurt!" a voice yelled a few feet away from them.

"Sebastian!" the vampire said after noticing his friend. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Sebastian was a tall and slim vampire with exotic features. He had a lot of talent in arts and was always there to take care of everything for everyone.

After they hugged, they moved to find a table were they could have a seat and drink. After a few minutes, another vampire, Nick, joined them. Nick was smaller than Sebastian and Kurt; he looked more like Chandler. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was always really excited about everything. He was the younger vampire in the ground and was always up to learn new stuff about the vampire's world.

After they had talked and drank, they thought that it was pretty calm in the bar, so they decided to move to somewhere else where they could find some nice humans. They were walking in the street when they went past a building, The Blue Sky Club, which seemed to be really crowded.

"I think we will all be able to find something in there," Sebastian proposed, looking by the door that just opened. "And it smells good..."

"Yea, good idea..." Kurt said, walking towards the entry. "I'm just so thirsty... I really need to satisfy my hunger or I'm going to lose control..."

They all thought that they could find what they were looking for so they got inside without too much hesitation. When they were in the club, they realized there were plenty of choices. Men and women were all nice and pretty, not knowing that they could be a potential prey for the few vampires standing among them.

"Wow, too many choices!" Chandler noted, looking at the humans surrounding him.

"Mmmm... Hey guys, did you smell that?" Sebastian asked, whiffing with delight at the air around them.

It didn't take long before Kurt smelled the delectable odour surrounding them and as soon as he noted it, his cock twitched, approving the delicious aroma as well.

"Delightful... Where is that coming from?" he wondered, looking around him with curiosity.

Usually, it was really easy for a vampire to find the source of a human's smell. But the room was crowded and it was really hot, so the humans were sweating more than usual, mixing their smell with each other.

"Over there, I think..." Sebastian informed, pointing at the corner of the pub where several people were moving to the sound of a popular music. "It's coming from around the dance floor."

"It's probably coming from one of the girls over there," Nick guessed, looking hungrily at a group of five girls chatting on the edge of the dancers.

"Now... It's not coming from a girl... It's a boy's smell," Kurt assured confidently, walking slowly towards the dance floor.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked, following him, not sure if the older vampire was trying to impress him.

"You are still too young to note the difference between both genders," the brown haired vampire explained, laughing. "It will take a few years before you acquire this ability," he added, wrapping an arm playfully around the smaller man's shoulder and squeezing.

"I'm not _that_ young! I'm almost 20 years old if I'm not counting my human life," he informed, trying to free himself of his friend's embrace.

But Kurt didn't react; he was suddenly very still, looking as he was bewitched by the sight in front of him a few meters away.

"It's him..." he said after a few seconds. "The odour is coming from him... And it's the sweetest that I had smelled in all my life..."

The three other vampires quickly found the source of their friend's enthusiasm. It was a pretty young man of about 18 years old with curly hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing makeup with accentuated the beauty of his figures; black eyeliner around his eyes and dark red color of his sensual lips. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt. He was talking with two girls and one other boy.

"Mmm... Yummy!" Sebastian exclaimed, licking his lip. "I guess his blood tastes even better than his smell... Can you imagine!"

"I want him!" Kurt announced, claiming on him, keeping his eyes on the boy and running his hand down over his crotch which began to need more spach in his tight leather pants. "I really need to have him!"

"I agree, he's really hot... but don't you think he's a little too young," Chandler noted, pulling the taller vampire's arm, trying to get him back on earth.

"Well, if he's here, it means he is old enough to be in a bar..."

"Ah, come on Chandler, he just wants to have a great tasting tonight and have a lot of fun!" Sebastian said playfully, looking around to find a potential prey as well. "And I think I will too!" he said, spotting a handsome young man not far away from them. "Do you want to share with me?"

Chandler turned around and saw the beautiful human looking at him, smiling.

"Good looking, delicious smell and interested...Nice choice, Sebastian!" the smaller vampire noted, after taking a whiff of the air around them. "Have fun, Kurt!" he added, grabbing his friend by the arm and walking towards the man who seemed to want them as well.

"Yea, you too!" Kurt said absently, keeping his eyes on the man. "What about you, Nick? Did you find something interesting for you?" he asked, hoping Nick would do something by hmself as well.

"Yea, one of the girls over there..." he said, pointing at one of the young women he had noticed a few minutes ago. "See you later..." he added, moving away from his friend.

Kurt knew that his friends would have wished to have a taste of the boy with the sweet smell as well. A human creature of this category was rare, and a vampire would rarely turn away from that kind of delicacy. But he also knew that even if one of his friends was interested in the same prey, they would leave it to him. They were his friends, so they were never fighting for the same human and since he was the older one and the more powerful one, any of them would never want to fight with him over a human being.

Kurt walked slowly toward the young man, thinking about everything he would love to do to him. It was not simply about feeling on him; it was more than a need of blood. He needed to have him, to own him; his body, his blood, his sould. When the vampires was a few feet away from his prey, the boy moved away from his friends and headed towards the restroom. Kurt followed him, thinking that it would be easier to take him if his friends weren't around. He had a good sight of the man's round ass and wished he could grab him right now and fuck him right there, on the dance floor. He knew he couldn't let his instincts dominate him and he was sure it would be worth to wait in a safer place. The vampire entered into the restroom and faked being busy fixing his hair and his makeup in front of the mirror while the boy was using the urinal. When he finished and came next to Kurt to wash his hands, the vampire bumped into him by purpose.

''Sorry," the younger man apologized, glancing quickly at Kurt and moving away to dry his hands without giving much attention to him.

"_Mmm...interesting_," the vampire thought, getting out of the restroom and leaning against the wall next to the door. Even if it wasn't his fault that they bumped into each other, the boy apologized; a kind of behavior that subs usually has. And apparently, he was not into men; he didn't seem to be interested by Kurt. The vampires had an important power of seduction on humans, but only according to their sexual orientation. So, if the boy was bi or homosexual, he would have been attracted to Kurt. About one minute later, the young man got out of the restroom.

"Hi... I really like what you did with your makeup," Kurt complimented, blocking the way in front of the man. "I'm Kurt, by the way..."

"Thank you... Kurt," the boy said, trying to slip away, but not moving fast enough to succeed.

"You look really hot and sexy, you know," the vampire added, with a seductive tone, getting closer.

"Thanks... But I'm sorry... I'm not interested..." the young man said, pushing lightly against the other man's chest, trying to keep his distance.

"Actually, I don't really care..." Kurt informed, quickly and firmly grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him with him towards the back of the bar. He pushed on a door leading outside and got out of the building, closing the door behind them.

The boy didn't have the time to react; the vampire was too fast and too strong. When he was outside, he tried to get away, but Kurt had no intention to let him go. The vampire pinned him against the wall, in the dark corner.

"What the fuck do you want?!" the boy protested, struggling. "Let me go!" he yelled, hoping someone around would hear him.

"Shhhhh... Calm down... I'm not going to hurt you," Kurt assured, muffling the young man's loud protest with his hand. "Well, I'll try not to..." he added, moving closer so that their bodies were touching.

Even if the boy was still fighting him and was trying to call for help, the vampire took the time to smell and taste him by letting his nose and tongue run down against his throat.

"I'm sure you can't imagine how good you smell," Kurt whispered in the boy's ear. "And I bet your blood tastes even better."

At this moment, the young man realized what the stranger was and began to panic. He tried to kick the vampire but didn't succeed.

"Yes, that's it... I'm a vampire," Kurt began, letting his fangs lower and showing them to the boy. "And I want to have a taste of your blood," he added, cupping his victim's chin and kissing him with ferocity.

He pushed with his tongue against the younger man's lips and teeth to be able to slide it inside his mouth. He could feel the fear emanate from the boy's body who was shaking without control. When Kurt gained the access he wanted, he bit delicately on the boy's bottom lip and after a few seconds, on the boy's tongue as well, making him moan in pain against his mouth. The vampire was aware that he could be painful for the human but he knew it wouldn't last long. When they were biting a victim, the vampires had special glandds that produced an anaesthetic substance which prevent their prety from suffer too much.

Just after he had begun to suck on the boy's lip, Kurt tasted the sweetest blood he had ever drank. His cock was beginning to be so hard that it was almost painful. He would have to do something about it soon. But when he moved away from the younger man mouth, he wondered how he would be able to live without that delicious blood now that he had tasted it. He was sure he would miss it soon enough. So he took a step back, keeping a hand on the boy's chest to prevent him from leaving and looked at his prey. The boy was still shaking and tears were running down his cheeks, messing with his makeup. His lips parted, and the bottom one was a bit swollen. He was looking in front of him, but didn't see anything, as he was in shock. "_He's too pretty for his own good_," Kurt thoughts, licking the blood left on his lips. "_I think I just found the best slave a vampire could have..._"

"What's your name, boy?" the vampire asked, trying to stay in control of himself. He didn't want to jump on the young man and devour him. "I said 'What's your name?'" he asked again, shaking the boy lightly to bring him back from where he had gone.

"Blaine..." the boy managed to say in a murmur. "Please, don't kill me..." he begged, tears filling his eyes again.

"Don't worry; I don't want to kill you..." Kurt assured, moving closer again until he could whisper in the other man's ear. "You're too good to be wasted."

Moving so fast that Blaine couldn't react, the vampire got his fangs out again and bit in the side of the boy's neck, piercing the skin and the jugular vein. He sucked on the blood untuk the human passed out in his arms. After swallowing a last mouthful of blood, Kurt retracted his fangs, licked the wounds to close them and looked at the unconscious figure.

"My boy... My pretty boy... I think I'm going to have so much fun with you..." he murmured, finally feeling the thrist fading away.

* * *

A/N 2 : So, I really really need to know what you think about this story. If you want me to continue,** please review**! I don't want this story to be discontinued :)

A/N 3 : If you haven't read my another story called **Neverland, **you should read it. It's awesome! :D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Now, the first chapter! \o/

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blaine woke up slowly. He didn't remember exactly what happened, but he was feeling cold and weak. When finally he opened his eyes, he didn't recognize where he was. He noticed that he was lying on a mattressput down directly on the floor and that there was nothing else in the room except a small metal toilet in one of the corners. The room itself was small with walls made of mirrors and there was only a faint light coming from a yellow lamp hanging from the ceiling. Blaine stood up with difficulty, helping himself by leaning against the wall behind him, the only one made of concrete. When he was steady enough on his feet, he tried to find the door. But theere was no handle, no lock and no door frame or visible opening. The only thing he saw was his own reflection all around the room. He noticed quickly, without really caring, that his makeup and his hair were a mess.

'Help, somebody helps me!" he yelled, hitting violently on one of the mirrors with his fists and knees.

He couldn't hear anything but the echo of his voice and the mirror didn't break either. Despondent, he let himself drop on the floor, his back on the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was freezing; he really needed to keep himself as warm as possible. The air itself was cold and humid, like he was trapped in some kind of basement. He could feel the fear and the panic rising inside of him, and his eyes filled with tears. He was trying to remember what happened before he was brought here, but the only thing he kept in mind was that he was in a bar with his friends. What happened after this was totally obscure.

He began to think about different scenarios. Maybe he had been brought here by a psycopath who was going to torture him or kill him. Or maybe he had been kidnapped and his captor would want a ransom from his parents. His dad died when he was 8 years old, so his parents were his mother, and his step-father who didn't like him at all. Well, he didn't like him either. Maybe it was his step-father who made him disappear. No, he couldn't hate him that much. And the ransom theory was almost impossible; his mother was poor and he didn't know anyone who had a lot of money. So the psycopath hypothesis was the most plausible. These thoughts in mind, he began to get really scared. Yes, his life was really boring, but he didn't want to die. He was young; he still had so many things to achieve, to experiment.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding light and he heard footsteps coming from behing him. So he stood up quickly and turned around. He was surprised to find out that the walls were not made of mirrors, but of windows and that the room was in another bigger room which looked like it had been constructed a few centuries ago. There were beams made of wood, with walls covered with stones and furniture in black metal. Well, now, it looked more like a castle or a dungeon than a basement. There were two wooden benches in the center of the room and a few cupboards that Blaine didn't want to know what they were contained.

It took a few seconds for Blaine to notice a man standing near the doorway of the main room. He had white hair, was wearing small glasses and was about 60 years old. He was looking at him in a strange way, like he was studying him. Blaine was sure he had never seen that man before. The old man took a few steps forward and Blaine noticed that he was smiling at him. It was not a malicious smile; it was a warm smile, full of sympathy.

"Good afternoon, Blaine..." the old man said when he was just at the other side of the window, in front of where the young man was standing. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name? Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Blaine asked, hoping he could know quickly the answers of these questions.

"First of all, Blaine, I want you to answer my question 'How are you feeling?'" the old man demanded again, calmly, but firmly.

"Why do you care, old man?" Blaine spat, wanting to show that he wasn't going to be so easily pliant. "Is it going to change the way you're going to kill me?"

"What are you talking about? No one is going to kill you... And I'm not 'old man', I'm Georges and you better be polite."

"Whatever..."

"So... how are you feeling? You have to tell me, so I can help you do better," the white haired man asked again. Blaine thought he seemed to really care about him.

"Well... I'm tired and I'm freezing... and I want..."

"And dizziness?"

"No... should I?"

"No... I just wanted to be sure... I brought you something to eat... It's going to help you feel better," Georges assured, walking back to the door and grabbing on a small table a tray that Blaine didn't notice before.

He came back near the glasses and put down the tray on the floor. He took something from inside his vest and looked at the young man.

"Blaine, I'm going to open the door and give you the tray..." Georges informed, holding a key in his hand. "I'm warning you... you better not try something stupid, because you can't imagine how badly you're going to be punished if you do..."

Blaine was wondering how an old man like Georges could be a threat. He seemed to be really nice, so what could he do to him if he wasn't obedient? Still scared and worried, he decided to do as he was told and back away from the window – which it was obviously a door – to show that he wanted to cooperate.

"Good," the butler simply said, unlocking the door and opening it. He grabbed the tray and put it back on the floor, but this time inside Kurt's cell. "There... eat... It will help you gain some strength," he added, getting out of the cell and locking the door.

"Wait... you can't leave me here... What are you going to do with me? You didn't answer my questions..."

"Calm down, Blaine... It's not my place to tell you what you want to know... The master of the house will come to see you soon... You will be allowed to ask him everything you want..." the majordomo explained calmly.

"Please... Georges... Don't leave me here..." the boy begged, feeling his voice shaking and tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Be patient, Blaine... You don't have to be worried... Everything is going to be okay," the old man assured, smiling with sympathy.

Georges got out of the room and closed the door behind him. Realising that no one would let him go for now, Blaine sat on the floor and took a look at the tray. There were two plates; one with a hamburger and the other filled with fresh fruits. There were also two glasses; one of milk and the other one of orange juice. Even if he was feeling weak, he wasn't hungry. He was probably too anxious and afraid with what was happening to him. So he put the tray away and wrapped his arms around him, letting the tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the beginning of the evening. Usually, he was up earlier, but with the events of last night, he went to bed only around noon. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw Blaine's wallet that he left there before going to sleep a few hours ago. He picked it up and looked inside. There were several cards, a few bucks and one photo of a man and a woman. "_Probably his parents_," Kurt thought. Searching in the the cards, he found an ID. He looked at the picture for a few seconds, remembering how pretty Blaine was and how happy he would be to have him here, with him. His eyes moved to see his personal information and when he read his birthday, he frowned.

"17 years old... Are you kidding me?! Damn it!" he said out loud, reading the date to be sure he didn't make a mistake.

Shaking his head, he put the ID and the wallet back on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dressed up with a pair of black jeans with a grey shirt and left his room. He took the stairs and went down to meet Georges in the kitchen. The old man was sitting at the table, eating his dinner.

"Good evening, Georges!"

"Good evening, Sir."

"So... How is he doing?" the vampire asked, taking a chair in front of the majordomo. "He is pretty, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is really beautiful..." Georges approved. "He is doing really good... He was able to walk and even snap at me, so I just left him something to eat. He is probably going to feel better in a few hours if he's not ready."

"Yeah, he seems to have a lot of character!" Kurt noted, laughing.

"And he is also very young, Sit."

"Yeah, I know... And about that... He is younger than I thought," the vampire informed, serious. "He's 17 years old... I never owned a boy so young..."

"Well, I thought it was a bad idea for vampires to have a slave barely legal... And Blaine is younger than that..." Georges said, between two gulps of his soup.

"I didn't know he was that young... But it doesn't matter, I will sort something out," Kurt assured, standing up. "I'll g see how he's doing."

The vampire left the room and went downstairs to the place he was calling the Dungeon. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed Blaine, asleep and curled up in a ball on a small mattress. When he got closer, he found out that the tray was untouched, something that bothered him immediately. Eating healthy food was very important for a vampire's slave. Since he would lose a large amount of blood regularly, he would need to store as much vitamins and energy as possible to stay in shape. Without a good diet, he would become weak quickly and wouldn't be able to provide healthy blood to his master.

Kurt opened one of the cupboards and took a key he kept inside. He unlocked Blaine's cell and walked inside.

"Blaine... Blaine wake up," he said gently, looking at the boy.

After a few seconds, Blaine began to shift a little, rolled on his back and opened his eyes. He found the vampire standing a few feet away from him but didn't recognize him yet. "_I know him from somewhere_..." Blaine thought, looking at the other man.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt said, smiling. "I forgot how beautiful you are in person."

At this moment, Blaine remembered where he saw him and what he did to him. As soon as the flasback of the vampire's fangs crossed his mind, he retreated quickly in the corner of the small room and began to shake without control.

"Shhh... It's okay... I won't hurt you," the vampire assured, raising his hands.

"Stay away from me... I know what you are and what you did to me," the boy said, touching his neck and remembering where he had been bitten.

"I'm sure you do, boy and for now, I'm going to let you have some space," Kurt conceded, taking a step back. "But I'll have to come closer, later, when I'm thristy," he added, not wanting to scare Blaine, but only wanting to tell him what would happen in a few hours.

"Wait... You are going to suck my blood again?" Blaine asked, disgusted. "No fucking way..."

"Like you have a choice. The last time you didn't want it either, and I took what I wanted."

"Are you going to kill me?" Blaine asked, beginning to realize that there is probably nothing he could do to avoid the inevitable.

"No... I have no intention of killing you, Blaine," Kurt assured, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"The old man, Georges," he said that you will answer all my questions..."

"Yeah, he was right... What do you want to know?" the vampire asked, guessing easily what he wanted to know.

"Where are we?"

"In my house, in the country."

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"You are here because I want you to be close to me when I need you," Kurt began, sitting on the floor. "I will need you for your blood, of course, but also for sex," he added, knowing that the last sentence would cause a reaction.

"Wait! There's a misunderstanding here. I'm not gay and I'm not a whore!" Blaine yelled, standing up suddenly. But as soon as he was on his feet, he felt weak and almost fell on the floor. Kurt caught him in time and laid him on the mattress.

"Easy, boy... You didn't anything, and see what happens when you dont..." the vampire said, stroking the human's hair.

"Don't touch me..." Blaine protested, weakly. He tried to push Kurt way, but he was not strong enough to do so. "Please... let me go..."

"I'm sorry, Blaine... But for now on, it's not about what you want anymore, it's about what I want," the vampire explained, still running his fingers into the boy's hair. "You are going to be my slave and I'm going to take real good care of you..."

"No, I don't want to... Please..."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine who curled up in a ball, his back to the other man. When he began to cry, the vampire stood up and got out of the cell.

"Blaine, I'm not going to change my mind, so you better get used to it. I want you to eat your meal; you need to gain some strength. I'm not going to be back in a few hours, so if you need anything, you'll have to wait until then. I'm going to drink your blood again and if you don't eat, you'll be weaker and you won't be able to warm yourself up. You are the one who will suffer the most, not me. Get some rest too, I'll see you later."

On this, Kurt closed and locked the door. He turned off the light, got out of the dungeon and closed the door as well. He didn't like the idea of leaving the boy like that, but it was a part of his training. He had to break him and taking away a few of him fundamental needs was a good way to do it.

Blaine thought he had never felt so lonely and scared in his life. He began to have a headache, probably because he didn't eat for a while and because the vampire had sucked a good amount of his blood. He didn't know if he qould be able to get out of here, but he couldn't see any way to do so. After about half an hour, he decided to take a few bites of the hamburger and drink his juice. When he was done, he laid back on the mattress, curled up in a ball again and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N 2 : Don't forget to Reviews! :) If I get 20 reviews, maybe I'll update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : UPDATED GUYS! 3

**Chapter 2**

After Kurt had left Blaine, he went out for a meeting with a vampire named Kevin. They were working together on the Committee. Kevin was much older than Kurt and liked having humans as slaves, too. But he was crueler than him, thinking that humans were like pets and that he could do everything he wanted to them, even make them suffer.

They were at Kevin's place, drinking glasses of wine. Vampires weren't affected by alcohol, so they could drink as much as they wanted. They could also eat human's food, but it was to pass the time, because they didn't need it. It was a social activity, just like going to the opera or having a drink in a bar.

They were taking about a problem with a vampire who was killing humans and leaving the corpses in public places. As they were agreeing that they needed to find him and executed him, Kurt decided to take a last drink before going back home.

"Why are you so in a hurry, Kurt?" Kevin asked, filling the glass for his guest.

"I have a business at home that I need to take care of."

"Really? Do you have problems with the good Georges?"

"No, of course not... Georges is still loyal and discreet," Kurt assured, taking a sip of his wine. "I found a new slave... a boy..."

"Oh! And it's not going as well as you thought?"

"Well, he is very young... He's 17 years old, I didn't know until I saw his ID. But he was already at my place, so I decided to keep him."

"I can say that you are really courageous. He should be exceptional if you still want him. Well, at least, he's not your first slave, so you know what you're doing. How long since the last one?"

"Almost 10 years. I think it's time that I have another one... I missed having one during the last few years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think I'll be able to liv without one now. So are you planning to change the training?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll see how it goes first," Kurt said, emptying his glass and standing up. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I really have to go."

"Don't worry, I understand," the vampire assured, standing up as well and leading his guest towards the door. "We'll talk about the case in a few days."

"Yeah... have a good night!"

"You too!"

Kurt couldn't wait to be home. Even if he knew the meeting he just had was really important, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. He began to get thirsty and just the thought of tasting his new slave's blood again was affecting his cock.

* * *

When he was back, it was already 6 am. He knew Georges was probably already up. He found him drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper in the living room.

"So, how did it go with Blaine?" the vampire asked, standing in front of his majordomo.

"Well, he ate his burger," the old man began, putting his paper on the table. "He cried a lot until he fell asleep. He did it a few times, I guess..."

"Okay. Thank you for your help with him. I think I'm going to wait at least another day before taking him out. I'm really hungry, so I'll feed on him..."

Georges nodded and watched his boss leaving the room. It was not the first time that Kurt had a slave while the old man was at his services. He was now used to having to help the vampire with the training and the caring of the slave. He knew that first few weeks were the most demanding time. The part of his job was to take care of him when Kurt was out of the house and to cook healthy meals to make sure he stayed in good shape. But this time, when Georges found out how young Blaine was, he doubted it would be as easy as usual. He was sure the boy would give him some troubles.

Blaine woke up a few times during the night. Each time, when he found out that the nightmare of being kidnapped by a vampire was real, he cried. He tried a few times to open the door or to break a glass, but without success. Even if he didn't want to accept it, the vampire was right; now that he emptied the tray, he was feeling physically better.

When he heard the main door being opened and saw Kurt coming inside, he began shaking again. He knew exactly why the vampire was back and what he wanted.

"Good morning, boy," Kurt said, unlocking the door. "I see that you followed my advice... How are you feeling?"

"Please... don't do this. Please..." Blaine begged, backing away with each step the vampire made and raising his hands in defense.

"Look, I know you're scared," Kurt began, slowly walking closer to the human. "I'm going to be as gentle as possible. If you want to stay conscious, I won't drink until you're passed out. I'll stop before you do..."

"I don't want that... I'm still weak, I'm sure I don't have enough blood left..." Blaine said, tears filling his eyes.

The vampire understood the fear the boy had, but he needed to feed. So without giving him time to react, Kurt pinned Blaine against the concrete wall and grabbing his chin, made him turn his head to have better access to his neck.

"Shhh... It won't last long, boy," the vampire assured, smelling at the human's skin.

"I don't wanna pass out..." Blaine managed to say weakly between sobs.

Kurt nodded and bit in the tender flesh of his slave who whined in pain. The boy gripped the vampire's shirt and held still. Blaine was so close that it made Kurt's cock harden, begging to be touched. Even if he was a little lost in the delicious taste of the blood and the pressure in his crotch, the vampire was very sensitive to the boy's pulse. When he noted a difference, he took his fangs out and licked at the wounds, but the time letting the skin form scars. He licked his lips and looked at Blaine's face.

"There, you see, it's over now," he said, running his fingers on the boy's cheek, wiping away his tears.

Even if it lasted only a few seconds, Blaine was still shaking and sobbing. He let Kurt carry him to the mattress, keeping his grip on his shirt. When he was lying, he let go of the vampire and curled up in a ball, his back to Kurt.

"You better get used to it, boy, because it's going to happen at least once a day and there's nothing you can do against it," the vampire said, getting out of the small room and locking the door.

When Kurt was heading to his bedroom, he was feeling bad about Blaine's state. But he knew he had to leave him like that. He took off his clothes, and laid in his bed. His cock was still aching, so he decided to take care of it. Stroking it slowly at first and increasing the pressure and the speed after a few minutes, he thought about how wonderful it would feel when he would use Blaine instead of his hand. But he wanted to wait a little longer with his new slave and he wanted to take his time with him; he was already so scared and lost. The vampire came a few minutes later with the image of his boy under him.

The next days were similiar to the first one; Blaine was still scared, insisted of eating only when he was really starving, keeping himself weak, and was sobbing a lot. At the end of the third day, Kurt joined Georges during dinner. They talked about different subjects concerning the house and two maids who were working at the mansion twice a week. When the butler was eating his dessert and drinking a cup of tea, Kurt began to talk about Blaine.

"How was he today?" he asked, hoping the situation had improved.

"The same, Sir... When I went to see him and give him his meal, he begged me to let him go," Georges told, sipping his tea. "When I left him, he was laying on the mattress and was crying."

"Damn it! It's been three days and nothing has changed," Kurt said, sighing. "Maybe I should begin the second phase, with the bench and the whip."

"Sir, can I suggest something?" the majordomo asked.

"Of course. You know that I like hearing about your opinion and ideas."

"Well, maybe the training doesn't suit him," Georges explained. "He is very young compared to your previous slaves. Maybe he needs something else."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well... instead of letting him alone, maybe you should keep him with you. So, if he's spending more time with you, maybe he wouldn't be that scared anymore."

"Maybe you are right... I will think about it."

* * *

Kurt spent the evening out to take care of different affairs. Around midnight, he came back home. The first time he did when he entered the mansion was to go directly to the Dungeon. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine asleep peacefully. The vampire walked closer and looked at him. He was so beautiful, so young and so pure... and probably a virgin. At this thought, Kurt's cock twitched in his pants. He unlocked the door, waking up the human who rolled on his side, facing him.

"Hey, boy!" the vampire said, getting inside the small room.

It took a few seconds to Blaine to figure out where he was because he wasn't totally awake, but when he did, he retreated quickly in one of the corners.

"Do you want to get out of this room?" Kurt asked his hands on his hips. "What about a nice shower?"

Blaine looked at the vampire suspiciously. Of course he wanted to get out of there and a shower would be more than welcome since he hadn't showered for about three days. But he was sure there was a trick.

"You're coming with me, Blaine, whether you like it or not," Kurt informed, crossing his arms in front of him. He was horny and hungry; so it wasn't the best time to test his patience. "You can choose between the soft way and the hard way... So, your decision?"

Blaine thought about if a few seconds. He knew the vampire would be probably able to hurt him badly if he didn't want to cooperate. So he stood up and lowered his head. Kurt grabbed him gently by the arm and led him outside. They walked into a long corridor lighted by several electric candelabrums. They ran up the stairs and arrived in a vast lobby. Blaine was looking everywhere, finding out for the first time what the rest of the house looked like. He realized that he mansion seemed to be really big and looked like a castle, just like the room where he was held. He tried to look in the opening of a different room, noticing a living room, a library and a kitchen. He wanted to be able to find his bearing if he had the chance to escape. They took other stairs and walked down another corridor. When they finally stopped in front of a closed door, the human noted that he didn't see or hear anyone else, so maybe it was just both of them. Kurt opened the door and pushed Blaine inside, following him and closing the door behind him. They were in a big room, with a huge bed in the middle, cover with red sheets. There were several candelabrums on the walls and vast windows framed by dark red curtains.

"This is my bedroom and if you're good, it's going to be yours too," the vampire explained, walking to the windows and closing the curtains. "Come with me, the bathroom is over there," he added, pushing Blaine on the lower back and leading him to another room.

The bathroom was also huge and very clean. There was a shower, an immense bathtub, a toilet and a counter filled with makeup, impressing Blaine.

"There... Take off your clothes," Kurt said with an authoritarian tone.

Blaine looked at him and frowned. There was no way he was going to get naked in front of another man. He remembered that the vampire had said something about using him for sex, but he didn't have the intention to cooperate for that.

"I'm really not patient right now, boy... So don't push my buttons," Kurt warned, turning on the shower.

"I'm able to shower by myself," Blaine informed, feeling his voice shaking a little. He was still so scared of the vampire.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. But not here. You're going to shower with me," Kurt said, taking of his shirt.

The boy looked at the vampire in terror and froze.

"Okay, fine!" the vampire said angrily when he was naked.

He grabbed Blaine firmly by an arm and pushed him into the shower. When Kurt was inside too, he closed the glass door and turned to face the human whose clothes already wet and was trying to stay away from the vampire. But Kurt was faster and stronger, so he took Blaine's throat in one hand, and undressed him with the other one.

"No...stop...please," the human begged, struggling and trying to push the vampire away, but without success.

After about a minute, Blaine's clothes were tore up and laid on the shower's floor. He was shaking and sobbing and tried to cover himself.

"Don't hide yourself, boy... You are so beautiful," Kurt assured, beginning to be very aroused.

The human noticed the vampire's hard on. He had never seen a penis so big in his life.

"Hahaha... Don't worry, boy, you'll get used to it!" Kurt assured, laughing when he saw Blaine's expression while looking at his member.

The vampire took a washcloth and the soap and begn stroking the human's back while immobilizing him by holding one of his amrs. Blaine was trying to get away at first, but he realized quickly that he was losing his energy. Kurt was impatient, so his gestureswere rough; but he didn't care. He needed his blood so badly but he wanted to fuck his boy while sucking his blood. And he wanted to do it in his bed. So he quickly finished washing Blaine and washed himself too. When he was done, he dried himself and the boy's body with a black towel.

"Come with me," the vampire commanded, walking, naked, in the bedroom.

Reluctantly, Blaine followed, trying to cover himself again with his hands. He was learning that even if he didn't want something, Kurt would force him to do it and that he wasn't strong enough to fight.

"Lay in the bed," Kurt ordered again, looking for something in the nightstand.

Again, the human did what he was told and laid under the sheets. The air in the bedroom was a bit cold and Blaine was starting to freeze again. So, even if he didn't like the idea of what was coming, he was glad to be covered by a blanket.

The vampire put a small bottle next to the bed and laid on his side, next to the boy. Kurt could feel that Blaine was shaking lightly. He wrapped his arm around the small waist and pulled him closer. The warm feeling of the boy's body was amazing, making his cock even harden.

In defense, Blaine raised his hands and pushed on the vampire's pale chest. He didn't like the feeling of another man touching him like that. When Kurt began to kiss him and smell him in the neck and behind the ear, he panicked. He started struggling and kissed the vampire.

"Shhhhh... Calm down, boy, everything is going to be okay," Kurt whispered in the human's ear. He wrapped his arm more firmly around the boy and moved one of his legs over Blaine's, preventing him from moving.

The only thoughts Blaine had in his head were that he was lying, naked, in a bed with a male vampire who wanted to drink his blood and have sex with him. So, he wasn't able to see how everything could be okay. Scared and worried, he wasn't able to stop his body from shaking and to hold back his tears.

* * *

A/N : So... Just 6 reviews! I really want to know what you think! :) This time, I'm serious. 20 reviews, or I won't update!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry for the delay but I'm here now!

A/N : **It's still a surprise if Blaine and Kurt gonna be together or not. And Blaine really is straight in this story and he neve been attached to a man/guy...and Kurt is an exception! (Spoiler) xD Anyway, the deal is if I get 20 reviews everytime I update, I'll post the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"I know you are scared, Blaine," Kurt assured, calmly. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can and I'm going to do everything I can to not make you suffer too much. But, if you don't want to be hurt, you'll have to do what I tell you to do," he added, gently stroking the boy's stomach with one hand and running his fingers through his hair with the other one.

Eyes closed, Blaine kept his head turned on the other side; he didn't want to face the vampire. When he felt the hand on his belly, he tensed. He kept pushing on Kurt's chest, even if he wasn't able to make him move away.

The vampire shifted a little so he could be on top of Blaine, bearing his weight with his forearms, his hands on each side of the boy's face. He kissed him on the side of the neck, on his cheek, on his forehead.

"Blaine, spread your legs," he whispered, trying to get his thighs between the human's.

The boy shook his head and clenched his thighs together. He didn't want to help the vampire; he didn't want to look like he wanted this.

But one more time, Blaine wasn't strong enough. Bearing himself with one arm, Kurt reached between his slave's knees and spread them apart. He moved to lie between the human's legs and kept kissing him, rubbing his hard cock against the boy's soft one.

Feeling the vampire's virile member on him, Blaine felt so dirty. He didn't know if the vampire was expecting him to get hard, but he was in no way getting turned on by another man. He kept his eyes closed, hoping everything would be over soon.

Kurt grabbed the small bottle he had left near the bed, kneeled and opened it. He poured lube in his hand and looked hungrily at Blaine. Even if his boy was still shaking and sobbing, the vampire thought he was so beautiful. He hoped he would be able to control himself enough to not hurt him too much.

"Blaine... Blaine, look at me," Kurt demanded, lubing his cock.

Hesitantly, Blaine turned his head and opened his eyes. He was terrified when he saw what the vampire was doing.

"Do you want to get hurt?" Kurt asked, caressing the boy's thigh softly.

Tears running down his cheeks, Blaine shook his head. Of course he didn't want to.

"So, you have to do exactly what I'm going to tell you, alright?" the vampire began, running his hand down and between the human's assk cheeks. "In my saliva there is a substance that removes the pain; it's a kind of anaesthesia. And, in my blood, there is also something that can help you with the pain and it's going to make you feel really good for a short time. So, when I'm having sex with you, I'm going to make you swallow a really small amount of my blood. I can't give you a lot, because it's toxic for you, but I'm going to give you enough to make you feel good."

When he heard the last sentence, Blaine frowned. He didn't want to drink the vampire's blood. He was totally disgusted by the idea. And why was it about the vampire's needs? What about what he wanted? What if he didn't want to have sex with him?

"Please... I don't want that..." Blaine said between sobs, hoping he could change the vampire's mind. "Can you just drink my blood... I'm okay with that... But, please, I don't want to have sex with you... I'm begging you, don't do that," he added, his voice shaking.

"Shhh... If you do what I want, everything is going to be okay. Like I said, just do what I'm telling you to do and you won't get hurt," Kurt explained, pouring more lube on one of his fingers and running it around the boy's entrance.

When Blaine felt the vampire's finger, he tensed and shifted. But Kurt was holding him with a hand on his hip to prevent him from moving. He felt the finger getting inside but it was almost immediately removed.

"There... Now you're ready," the vampire said, laying back on top of Blaine. "I can't wait to be inside of you, my boy..." he murmured almost in a moan, lining his cock with the human's hole.

Kurt let his fangs show and tried to kiss Blaine on the lips, but the boy turned his head to avoid him.

"Blaine, you have to kiss me, so you won't feel the pain," the vampire said, turning the human's head.

Hesitantly, Blaine parted his lips. He wasn't convinced that a kiss could take the pain away, but he decided to listen to Kurt. He saw the vampire running his tongue over one of his fangs and a drop of blood appeared on the tip of it. Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's and slid his tongue between them. The vampire breath was really fresh, like mint, but after a few seconds, it tasted something different, warmer. Suddenly, Blaine began feeling really light and hot. He guessed it was the blood effects that Kurt was talking about.

When the vampire felt the human relaxing under him, he pused his hard on inside the boy's hole in one thrust. Blaine was so tight and hot; it made Kurt's cock feel amazing.

Blaine felt that he was being filled and stretched open by the vampire's member, but didn't feel any pain. And the taste of his blood was intoxicating; he wanted more. So he kept kissing Kurt until the vampire pulled his tongue away and bit on the boy's lip and sucked on them. The human felt his legs being spread even more and pushed up, giving better access to Kurt's cock. After a few minutes of being fucked, Blaine felt the effects of the blood fading away and he began feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Kurt was thrusting in a steady rhythm into the boy's tight hold and it was feeling even better than he thought. He let go of his lips andbit him on the side of the neck, to pierce the jugular vein. After a few minutes, hee noticed that Blaine was beginning to tense again with each thrust and to while louder. He guessed that he needed more of his blood.

"Blaine..." the vampire said, between moans, stopping his thrusting for a moment. "Are you in pain?"

The boy nodded lightly, even if he wasn't really in pain. He just didn't like the feeling of Kurt's huge cock inside of him. With the blood, he wasn't feeling so much of it.

The vampire bit at his own finger and ran it along Blaine's mouth. As soon as the blonde felt his lips getting wet by the blood, he licked at them, hungrily. He didn't like how his body and even a part of his mind were reacting to the blood, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't resist. He took only a few seconds before he felt the lightness and the heat coming back again and the lack of comfort fading away.

When he noticed that Blaine seemed to be okay, he started moving again, but this time he was rougher. He bit on the boy's neck again, drinking mouthful after mouthful of his blood. But it was too good to last. So, after a while, Kurt felt that he wasn't able to hold it anymore and came inside his slave's hole.

As soon as the first load of cum hit him inside, Blaine felt it. It was cold, but not unpleasant. It was a weird feeling, like if someone had introduced ice cubes deep inside him. He was beginning to feel weak, like if he was really tired and had a hard time keeping his eyes opened. After a few seconds, everything went black.

When Kurt noticed that Blaine had passed out, he removed his fangs from his neck and licked at the two small holes. He waited about a minute to get back from his high and pulled his cock out. He laid on his side, facing him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. He kissed him lightly on the lips and on the cheek, and, smiling, he closed his eyes. He was feeling so good that after a few minutes, he was already asleep.

* * *

Blaine was laying on a frozen lake. He didn't know how he ended up there, but he guessed he was hit by something or someone because his body was sore. He didn't know for how long he was there either, but he was thristy and hungry. The ice and the air around him were really cold; he had goose bumps all over his body and he was shaking. Even his teeth were chattering.

He looked around him and noticed that everything was dark red, like if someone had covered the landscape with a small layer of blood. Even if he was in pain and really weak, Blaine decided that he shouldn't stay there, on the cold ice. Maybe if he was moving around he would be able to warm himself up. But when he tried to sit up, he felt as if an invisible strap was holding his down. He wanted to remove it, but he wasn't able to find it.

After he had struggled for a few minutes, he felt something wet covering his shoulder. Without really looking, he touched the substance with the tip of his finger. It was red just like his surroundings and cold. So Blaine turned his head on his side to have a better look and suddenly got terrorized when he found out that he had a big hole in his shoulder and blood was flowing out of it. He realized that everything was red because he was bleeding and probably for a long time now. He didn't have much time to live, he could feel it. But he didn't want to die. So he kept struggling against his bonds. He felt the strap on his stomach moving and another one being added on his head, running through his head. He heard a faint whistle coming from really close to him and it was really soothing, relaxing him. He was now fighting to keep his eyes opened, but he didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't want to die...

"NOOOOO..." he screamed, in a last struggle for hope.

Blaine suddenly opened his eyes and found out that he wasn't at the lake anymore. He turned his head and saw blue eyes looking at him with worry. "Fuck... What happened?" he thought, lost. He was still cold, weak and sore.

"Shhhh... Blaine...You're safe," a voice murmured in his ear.

After a few seconds, the curly-haired man remembered where he was and with whom he was. Apparently he wasn't bleeding, but he was still freezing. His body was shaking and this time it was more because of the cold than the fear. Kurt was laying on his side, next to him and was caressing his stomach and his hair.

The vampire had been really worried for a few minutes. Blaine was whining, trembling and struggling in his sleep, and he wasn't able to wake him up. But now that he was awake, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Blaine, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm so cold..." the human said, weakly.

"It's okay. Just stay there. I'll find more blankets..." Kurt informed, standing up and walking towards a huge wardrobe. He opened it and grabbed three folded blankets that he hadn't used for years.

Even if they couldn't get cold or sweat, vampires could feel when something was cold or hot. Like reptiles, their body was at the same temprature as their environment, but they didn't need the heat to have it working properly. So, Kurt didn't need to be covered by several blankets when he was sleeping. He just had a sheet and one blanket in his bed, but it was just to be comfortable. He only used more covers when he owned a slave. He knew humans need more to stay warm, especially in his house, where it was not well insulated and where the nights could be really cold.

The vampire unfolded theblankets and spread them out over the bed. When he was sure Blaine was well covered, he laid back down under the sheet, wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close to Kurt. The human tried to get away, but Kurt just tightened his hold on him.

"Please, let me go," Blaine begged, pushing against the vampire's body.

"No, I won't, so stop struggling," Kurt said, authoritatively. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, it's better, like you care.." Blaine mumbled, rolling on his side, turning his back to the vampire. He could feel tears filling his eyes again and he didn't want his captor to see them.

"Of course I do..." Kurt assured, caressing the boy's stomach. "You are mine... I always take care of what belongs to me."

"I'm a human being. No one can own me," Blaine hissed, before whining in pain when trying to move a bit away from the vampire.

"What's wrong, boy? Are you in pain?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Yeah..."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Well... Down there..." Blaine complained, shyly. He had been fucked by a really big cock, so it was pretty obvious for him that his ass was sore. But, telling it to someone was a little bit embarrassing.

"Your hole?" the vampire guessed. "Do you want me to make it feel better?" he suggested, running his hand along his ass cheek.

"What are you going to do? Fuck me in the mattress again?" Blaine spat, hitting Kurt's hand to make it stop touching him.

"Of course not... Just relax and let me take care of you..."

The vampire removed his hand from Blaine's cheek and took it to his mouth. He sucked on one of his finger for a few seconds and, after a last lick, he moved his hand back on the boy's ass and run his wet finger over the ring of muscles, before inserting it slowly, massaging the flesh in the process.

Blaine tensed when he felt being fingered and wanted to make it stop. But before he had the time to move, he felt the pain fading away almost instantly.

"There. Better?" Kurt asked, removing his finger. "If there is something else, you have to tell me. I don't want you to feel bad and to hide it from me."

Blaine felt that the vampire was sincere, so he decided to spill it out.

"Well, I'm feeling really weak and I'm thirsty and hungry and I would like to sleep more..."

"You don't have to be worried about that. It's normal," Kurt assured, sitting up. "I drank a lot of your blood, so you'll need to gain some strength. I'll ask Georges to cook something for you. Do you want me to get you some water?"

Blaine nodded at the proposition. The vampire smiled at him, stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as Kurt had left, Blaine thought now that he was alone, it might be his chance to get away. So he got out of the bed as fast as the rest of his strength llowed it and ran to the door. He was so weak that his breath was short and it was difficult for him to put a foot in front of the other one. Finally, when he arrived and tried to turn the handle, the found out that it was locked. He looked around quickly, but he couldn't find any key.

"Where do you think you are going, boy?" Kurt asked, severely.

Just at the vampire's voice, Blaine got really scared. It was obvious that Kurt wasn't happy at all. So he turned around slowly and found the vampire leaning against the bathroom's door frame, holding a glass of water in his hands. The look he was giving him made him lower his head.

"You are lucky that I'm in a good mood," the vampire said, putting the glass down on the nightstand and walking toward the boy. "And because it's your first time and because I didn't tell you the rules of the house yet, I won't take you to the Dungeon. But next time you do something like that, I promise that you are going to be punished."

Blaine sighed lightly, but wished to have been able to get out. Suddenly, he felt his blood pulsing in his head and felt really hot. His legs became limp and he had to lean against the door to prevent himself from falling on the floor.

"Well, even if the door wasn't locked, you would not have gone really far..." Kurt guessd, taking his boy in his arm and carrying back in bed. "Come on, you need to get some more rest."

He gave him the glass of water and ran a hand through his hair before walking to the other side of the bed and laying next to Blaine.

"Now, I want you to lay down and to sleep a little bit more," Kurt commanded when the human had emptied his glass.

When Kurt was under the cover, the vampire made sure he was comfortable and warm enough. When he spooned him and wrapped his arms around him, he felt the boy shaking lightly.

"I don't want that..." Blaine murmured, sobbing. "I want to go home..."

"I know, boy. But you are going to stay here, with me," Kurt said, giving one kiss to his slave's neck. "Don't worry, you are going to get used to your new life."

Blaine closed his eyes and felt his tears wetting the pillow. Falling slowly asleep, he wondered how he could be used to being a slave. He was sure something like that couldn't happen.

* * *

A/N : You know the deal, guys. 20 more reviews, or no chapter 5!


End file.
